A related art vehicle seat cover structure is, for example, disclosed in the following Patent Document 1. That is, the following Patent Document 1 discloses a bag-shape seat cover for wrapping a pad of the seat back, the seat cover having an opening in a lower part thereof and is formed with a slit which can be opened and closed by a slide fastener in an up and down direction from the opening. The related art seat cover can be easily mounted on the pad by covering the pad when the slit is an open state and closing the slit by the slide fastener. In the related art seat cover, a pair of engaging fastener pieces is sewn onto each opposing end edge portion of cover pieces formed separately in the left and right sides of the slit. Furthermore, the end edge portions of the cover pieces overhang from the places where fastener pieces are sewn and are folded back so as to cover the fastener pieces. That is, by covering each of the fastener pieces by the overhanging, there is an improvement in appearance when the seat cover is mounted.    [Patent Document 1] JP-A-2001-8793